


Common Sentiments

by hotyaoi



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bucky Barnes Is a Good Bro, M/M, Movie Night, One-Sided Attraction, Pining, Pining Steve Rogers, angsty, but completely oblivious, pacific rim is buckys fav movie, sorta? theres just no insight on bucky's pov lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-07 14:43:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11625738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotyaoi/pseuds/hotyaoi
Summary: Bucky invites Steve over to watch his favorite movie, but all Steve can focus on is his stupid crush.





	Common Sentiments

“I don’t think there’s a better movie than Pacific Rim, dude.” Bucky wipes his special edition DVD off carefully before pushing it into the DVD player. Steve just laughs at the reverence Bucky shows the movie.

 

“Bucky, I know. That’s why we’re watching it.”

 

He settles in on the couch next to Steve, not quite touching but  _ almost. _

 

“This is one of the classics, Steve. It’s up there with The Godfather probably.”

 

“Yeah, okay Buck.”

 

“I’m serious! You don’t hear anyone at school talking about the music in 12 Angry Jurors, do you? This movie is  _ art! _ ” 

 

Steve just laughs. He likes the movie — the plot is great, and the characters are likeable and everything — but watching Bucky’s face during his favorite parts is something special. He’d probably watch anything just to see Bucky look like this; eyes wide and mouth open just a little bit. It’s so  _ distracting _ Steve finds himself having trouble focusing, and he hates himself for it.

 

“Something wrong?” Bucky turns to him, concerned, just as Stacker Pentecost meets Raleigh in a wide shot. 

 

“‘Course not. Sorry.” 

 

“‘Cause, you know. You can tell me. You’re my best friend, man. I gotta watch out for you.”

 

Steve flushes. “Thanks, Buck. I promise, nothing’s wrong.”

 

Bucky smiles, and they focus back on the screen. Mako is under her umbrella, giving Raleigh a shy smile that Raleigh returns. Rayleigh trips over his words trying to impress her, and Steve pushes the thoughts of  _ I wish that were us _ as far out of his mind as possible.

 

He thinks back to what Bucky asked him. Is something wrong? Yeah, if having an embarrassingly large crush on your best friend is the kind of thing Bucky had in mind.

 

“Dude, if we were drift compatible, our jaeger would be called Liberty. ‘Cause we wanted to be a soldIers when we were kids!”

 

Steve gives him a weak smile. “Totally!”

 

In front of them, Mako and Raleigh spar. Steve wonders what Bucky would be like as a drift partner, what it would be like letting Bucky see everything that’s inside of his head and not having to hide anything. Maybe Bucky wouldn’t hate him the way he does. Mako wins, and Steve smiles at Bucky’s fist pump as she gives her one-liner.

 

Steve wishes Bucky would just move across the couch and touch him. He aches for some kind of contact. The first kaiju attack comes and goes in front of them. They’re so close, it would be so easy for Bucky to just reach out and — 

 

“Don’t the scientists kinda remind you of Tony and Bruce in AP Chem last year?”

 

“Huh?” Steve’s been so lost in thought, he doesn’t really know what’s happening on screen anymore.

 

“Newton Geiszler and Hermann Gottlieb bicker just like Tony and Bruce. It’s kinda funny.”

 

“Oh, yeah. Ha.” He laughs halfheartedly. Bucky frowns and pauses the movie.

 

“Okay, seriously, what’s going on? Did you get into another fight or something? ‘Cause if anyone touched you I swear I’ll kick their ass, Steve. I swear it.”

 

Steve closes his eyes, not looking at him as he unpauses the movie.  “Nothing’s  _ wrong _ , Buck. I’m just being stupid, s’all. Come on, let’s get back to the movie and —”

 

“No way! You’ve been acting all mopey for almost a week, and I didn’t want to say anything because you’re my  _ friend _ , but I’m really worried Steve! Let me help you.”

 

Young Mako cries on screen, red shoe in hand. Alone. 

 

“I-I think I better go.” Avoiding eye contact, Steve grabs his sketchbook and pencils and throws them in his bag. Bucky grabs his arm in confusion.

 

“Why are you leaving? What’s going on?” He looks so  _ concerned _ . Steve feels awful and guilty.

 

“I just — I think I feel sick?” It comes out sounding way too much like a question, and they both know he’s lying. 

 

“Okay. Yeah, okay.” Bucky turns away. “Just, text me when you’re home so I know you got home safe, right?”

 

“Yeah, uh. Sure. Bye, Bucky.” He rushes out the door, slamming it behind him. 

 

Mind racing, he gets in his car and checks his phone, seeing Bucky has messaged him.

 

 **Bucky:** _Sorry if I said something that made you wanna leave, I hope you know you can always talk to me. Gn._

 

Steve sighs. He shuts his phone off and drives home in silence.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this really short piece guys, I hope you like me torturing Steve.


End file.
